Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to downhole drilling operations and, more particularly, to a mud motor for downhole drilling.
Description of the Related Art
Columns or strings of pipe referred to as drill strings are used to transmit drilling fluid and torque to a drill bit used to drill a well hole. Drill strings are hollow so that drilling fluid may be pumped down through the drill string and circulated back to the top, including by way of the void that is between the outer casing of the drill string and the hole in which the drill string is inserted. Mud motors (also referred to as drilling motors) may be included in the drill string and may be used to provide additional rotational power to the drill bit while drilling.